As Time Passes Agony Grows
by Sirus7009
Summary: Another twisted alternate reality, this time Ash and Dawn are walking seperate paths after their battle, as Ash loves another woman. All the while, May can't return Drew's feelings as she still loves Ash... So far only a teaser until other fics are done.


As Time Passes Agony Grows

Teaser

Tsukasa: Ah, another variant of As Time Passes! Will they ever end?

Karen: considering how popular they are, I doubt it... why are you so happy?

Tsukasa: Huh?

Karen: This is an incredibly negative turn on the original!

Tsukasa: Oh yeah... Yep, this is like Pain Grows, but... well, it technically is... bah, let's just go. This is just a teaser after all!

Karen: We don't own Pokémon, just the continuing As Time Passes series!

############################################################

Her eyes were wide open, her pupils dilated, and tears flowed from both eyes as she fell to her knees, "I lost…" she mumbled, more tears streaking down her cheeks, "I…. lost…." She then fell forward, holding herself up with her arms, "I… failed…"

"Dawn…" Ash began.

"Shut up!" Dawn screamed, "Don't you dare try to console me, you fucking bastard!"

Ash just stood with his mouth agape. He didn't know how to react… so he just let her continue.

"All these years… I've trained nonstop. I've studied new tactics, I beat the Sinnoh, Kanto, and Hoenn Gym Leaders, I did everything I could to beat you and bring you home… and I still lost… to a sappy, whiny bitch…"

This comment irked Ash, "Just why do you want me to come home so badly, Dawn!" He immediately regretted asking that.

"You… fucking jerk…" Dawn sobbed, "You are the stupidest piece of shit in the world if you can't figure out why… Go ahead ask it again! I dare you!"

"Dawn…." Ash sighed. Butterflies filled his stomach as he awaited her answer.

"It's because I love you…" Dawn hiccupped, "I love you… more than anything in this world… more than my Mom, more than my Pokémon… more than my own life…" Dawn moaned one last time before her arms gave in and she slammed into the rock floor, continuing to sob.

This caught Ash off guard. He never would have predicted this... or, he had hoped. This wasn't right, he knew, for him to decline her feelings, but... "I'm sorry..."

Dawn's head jerked up in shock, her eyes begging him to return the words she so desperately wanted to hear. But the day, the battle, everything was cursed, "I don't have feelings for you, Dawn... My heart beats for someone else..." Ash turned round and summoned his Charizard to it's pokeball before turning once more to stride past Dawn. He felt terrible, absolutely horrible, but he had to ignore her tears...

"You... You bastard... I can't believe... I went through all this for you just to say..." Dawn hiccupped one last time before collapsing in a heap. Her love... had turned to hate.

"Your past has nothing to do with your future" green hair taunted May's eyes as the young man approached, "Making mistakes is part of life. It's remembering those mistakes that permits a brilliant future."

"No… No! St-Stay away!" May shouted as she bumbled backwards, her tear ducts emptying countless tears onto the fresh snow beneath her feet. "I… I can't… I can't live with what I've done! It's unforgivable!" May turned and ran for the knife, quickly grasping it and bringing it up, "I can't…." sealing her eyes shut, she brought it down as hard as she could, not caring where it went, but the sensation of her skin being penetrated never came. She slowly opened her tear filled eyes to gaze into Drew's eyes, "I can't face you…."

"And why not?" Drew asked simply.

"After all I've done… how can you let me live? Someone as selfish as me…" May was cut off, gasping as she was brought into Drew's embrace….

If not for a last second dodge, she would have kissed him. May's face paled, "No..."

Drew stepped back for a second, "huh?" Did she just dodge his kiss...?

"Drew... Thank you" May began to cry. For now... For now, she would embrace her friend like the man she wanted, but only for now... She had no feelings for Drew anymore... She wanted Ash... He was the reason that she had forsaken her friends for fame... Maybe it was time to stop wandering, and instead start hunting... Hunting for the man she truly loved.

In a rush, she was already walking toward Snowpoint with Drew, but... "Drew... can I borrow your Flygon for a while?"

#############################################################

Tsukasa: been a while since I've done an ending note, but as you can see, I quoted from Love Grows and Pain grows and edited them a bit. Yes, it will be an Advanceshipping fanfic, which is a first for me. Where this goes, you'll have to see later. For now, I actually want to finish Pain Grows, as well as a couple other fanfictions I have in the works. Hope this gets you excited!


End file.
